


We Went Down Together One Night

by sexyvanillatiger



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/pseuds/sexyvanillatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially intimacy between the Four Horsemen. No really, it's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Went Down Together One Night

Henley pushes a lock of hair out of his face. It's her tell: the only way he knows that a surprise is coming (and not lifting his head from where he last dropped it in the space between her breasts is not an insult to the oncoming twist more than it is a resignation to it). So basically, he doesn't jump when Merritt settles himself long and entitled against Daniel from behind. Almost welcomes it, because one hand belonging to the body against his back unclips Henley's bra, and he's able to watch the swelling tide of her chest part to the pilgrimage of his tongue, his own hand is occupied in the unbuttoning of her black skinnies.

When he looks up, she's sharing a wicked smile with Merritt. Danny pushes himself up more onto his forearms than his chest and glances behind him. Merritt is busy mouthing at the skin between his shoulder blades, so instead she must actually be smiling at Jack. Which would make sense since he's in the chair on the far side of the room, four fingers hitched in the front of his jeans. He punctuates the placement with a slight upward rut, mouth falling open against the tickle of pleasure he seems to have given himself.

Merritt sits up, returning Danny's attention to the situation on either side of him, and just as he lowers a kiss in Henley's open mouth, he finds himself yanked down by the heels of his jeans.

"What—" he begins, throwing himself up onto one elbow to give Merritt the proper interrogation he deserves. Merritt gives the pants another hard tug and hitches him off of his balance, sending him sprawling onto his side and his elbow hurtling into Henley's stomach. She grunts and shoves at his head while barking about how only McKinney could take a perfectly good threesome and do this to it. Daniel looks up over Merritt's shoulder to see Jack still watching, albeit impatiently.

So he kicks his jeans off into Merritt's waiting hands, rolls back over and jerks Henley into the kiss she's been waiting for. She goes with a fight, the feisty girl, fists heavy against his chest until he lowers himself completely against her. Her elbows jut out at an angle in her pursuit of the struggle, but only for a passing moment. Instead, she skims the back of his scalp for the most sensitive locks and pulls _justthisside_ of too hard while Merritt's kisses fall lower and lower down the steep valley of his back.

Everything is wonderful when he unlocks the puzzle of her zipper and finds the soft face of her panties underneath. She pulls her lips out of the kiss in order to crane her head down, watching his fingers work her through the black lace barrier. The push of a couple fingers find where he splits through his own briefs, similarly black fabric giving easily into the space between his legs. Merritt pushes a little harder when he finds Daniel's entrance, getting a sharp gasp from him and a look of satisfaction from Henley.

"Don't worry," Merritt kisses into the smooth flesh of Daniel's shoulder, "I'm gonna make you both feel pretty tonight."

She laughs, he just grumbles under his breath and decides to pay more attention to the hands actively seeking to crawl beneath the dark fabric of his undergarments. They find the elastic at the same time as he finds hers, their moans hitting crescendo in a syncopated match. Now freed from his underwear confines, he pushes himself against her, hand steadying her with a sharp clutch on her hip. While Merritt attends to her jeans, Danny simulates the conventional movements of intimacy, losing himself in the juncture of her neck. She rides up against him, cradling his head and accepting kisses on her lips and face from Merritt as he jumps onto the stuttering rhythm of hips, arousal snug against the flesh of Danny's back.

"God, yes," he moans, settling his full weight onto Henley so that he may reach back with his free hand and clasp onto his second lover, pulling him closer and lower. This indulgence lasts for only a moment; Daniel lets go and raises himself up, breaking the rhythm and lifting his hips to gain access to the lacey patch of garment left between Henley's legs. He traces his thumb down it, the wetness seeping through cool against the pad of his finger. She moans and pushes at the hem of her panties, and he lets her, pushing his hand underneath them as they travel down beneath his touch. The two of them share a moment in nakedness free of Merritt, who retreats in order to join them in their nude condition; their kisses slow and they line themselves up, the feeling of flesh on flesh a sort of revelation now. 

The return of their mentalist rocks the rhythm into something interesting. Where Danny had before thought himself more in control, now he finds himself just moving with Merritt. It's almost easy to forget Henley below, or perhaps renounce her to just _being there_ , until she starts pushing up against him in a movement equal and opposite to their own. She wraps her fingers around his cock and squeezes, wrangling a moan from a deep, guttural place in his throat. He feels caught, like the wall upon which the waves crash. He lets them go. Only when he opens his eyes, having not remembered closing them, does he realize that Merritt’s hand has bypassed him.

If he pulls back enough, he can see Merritt’s fingers disappearing into Henley, and maybe that’s why she’s making those noises. He moans and leans back in (ignoring the way Merritt has to close himself around Danny to keep from bending his elbow the wrong way) and pulls Henley into a deep kiss of tangos and residual rose petals on the tongue. She puts a thorn in it by scratching her wonderful nails up the rises and dips of his abdomen. Everything she touches tenses horribly sweet, sending shuddering spates of pleasure right to the base of his spine. He bows forward, head falling until his chin almost touches his chest. His eyes are closed and he’s wrapped in a world of only himself.

Merritt yanks him out of it. Rough fingers sliding against the smooth skin of his thigh, tracing upward towards the cleft of his ass. A trail of wetness follows, declaring its presence with a quiet coldness that boils the nerves under his skin. Merritt pushes those wet fingers ( _wet_ , the word comes to mind, _that’s from Henley_ , he realizes with a wrenching, almost pleasured twist of his gut) against his entrance. It feels like fighting, Merritt trying to ease in. Maybe trying to fight, himself. Daniel offers himself up, pushing more backwards than forwards, and accepts the first finger up to the second knuckle. Once in, it slides easily, the lubrication easing the way.

One more finger follows, equally wet, and then one dry one. All the while, Henley is down below him, occupying herself with her own pleasure, watching as he squirms on McKinney’s hand, arching and convulsing like some incoherent beast sent here to devour her. He takes his place in the crook of her neck once more, sucking and kissing and putting heat back into her lonely body. Her fingers are wet as well when they touch him along the long line of his cock. She teases at it, the very tips of her nails leaving pinprick-like trails before retreating back into her own warm walls. He takes himself in his hand and lines up with her. Pushes her arm out of the way and begins to push in.

And is yanked back into place by an impatient grip on his hip. “Hey there, slow down, cowboy.” The latex slickness of Merritt lining up with him, instead, gives him a bit of perspective in the situation. Of course they work from top to bottom. He can’t communicate any more than a moan when Merritt makes the first slick slide in, pushing Danny with only his hips back down into Henley. He takes this as a sign to continue.

As soon as he’s inside, she spreads her legs out in a long, lean straddle, and he appreciates the view of himself disappearing into her. The undersides of her thighs gleam white, fading seamlessly into the perfect curve of her buttocks. She’s beautiful, he thinks idly, mind fighting a fraying senselessness as he tries to stay still. He wants to twitch, buck, sink deep into her and pull back against the delicious squeeze of her around him and then do it all over again, but he can’t. He’s too full. He needs to adjust. She meets his eyes for a moment, and then in that moment, she’s never understood him better.

Henley begins to roll her hips up into him, knees bending to give her leverage as she fucks herself up onto him. He can barely take it. His shoulders are trembling with the weight of the world and he wants to just fall down on top of her and let her ride him into oblivion. He thinks, _this is perfect_ , but only for a moment. Merritt takes her actions as a sign of Daniel’s readiness and begins his own steady thrusting, shallow and jerky, but more than enough to send sensations that even magic can’t put to life through him. He turns his head and Merritt catches his mouth in an open kiss, but not before he makes eye contact with Jack, whose clothes are gone and whose cock is rapt at attention.

Danny closes his eyes just as Jack stands. He can finally move, pushing down against Henley and then back towards Merritt, both of their moans drowning him and fogging his ears. He wonders quietly in the middle if he’ll die of this, this kiss, but not before a gentle hand frames the side of his face. Merritt releases him and puts more attention into his body below. When Daniel looks up, Jack is on his knees before him, smile tentative and young. Henley’s hand is on the kid’s thigh, but only as a means of leverage. He is untouched, new to this moment, and halting when he takes his cock in his hand and asks, “Can I...?”

Daniel nods without hesitation, all of his weight moving to one hand as the other takes hold of Jack and pulls him closer, into his mouth. Both Henley and Merritt gasp, hips stuttering around him, everywhere. All he can feel is his whole world, which has compressed to the limitations of his three companions. He sinks his mouth down around Jack as far as his throat can take and stops, moaning as Merritt’s thrusts find their target and send a coarse shock of pleasure through him, ricocheting all the way back to his hips which push a little deeper into Henley than before, who moans loudly and curls her fingers into Jack’s flesh. Jack bites at his lip, grabs Danny by the hair and pulls back, pushes forward like he would with a blushing virgin (to which Daniel takes offense).

Daniel responds in turn by roughly shoving his lips down over the shaft of Jack’s dick, pulling him in deep and holding on for just a second before he begins a bloodthirsty rhythm which Jack takes to immediately. It’s a wonderful feeling, his throat open and his mouth full and Jack staring with this look of absolute and admiring awe that J. Daniel Atlas might be sucking his cock. Merritt, from behind, is certainly not on par with such wonderment, twisting his hips and pulling Daniel back onto his dick and fucking him like he’s using him. The thought of it leaves him heady, maybe not as good of a fuck for Henley as he could be without all these distractions, but she hasn’t said anything about it yet. Just throws her head back, scratches at Danny’s back, scratches at Jack’s leg. Ends up biting her finger to keep herself quiet and for some reason, that finger in her mouth is the hottest thing to him in that moment and he wishes he could kiss her.

He pushes himself further down on Jack, instead, and he can feel the kid getting close. Henley, below, is fluttering around him in this pulselike pattern that reminds him a lot of living wholeheartedly, so he begins to put his mind on her. She gasps, like she’s surprised that he has anything left to give, and her hand reaches down, rubbing herself frantically as he fucks harder and deeper with every thrust. Jack’s hand loosens in his hair and when he looks up, the kid is fixed on Henley. Danny smiles around the kid’s cock (to little effect), knowing that he can probably finish them off in one go.

It starts with Henley, even though she, herself, is half of what gets her there. Arching and mewling and pulling at her own hair to keep herself sane, with the look on her face twisting into one of tortured bliss. Jack, above him, gasps and sputters at the picture of an angel in the throes of pleasure, his hips stuttering and without warning to any of them, he comes deep into Daniel’s throat. Daniel, who of course swallows repeatedly and works him through it, the way he continues to rock into Henley until she pushes his hips back a bit and breathes her way through the aftershocks. One, two, three shallow thrusts before she opens her eyes and begins meeting him thrust for thrust again.

“Wait, wait,” Merritt groans behind him. “Henley, wait. Jack, stop. Here, help me roll him over.” And Daniel pulls off of Jack, hanging his head between his shoulders because what Merritt really means is _get out of the way and let me take care of this_.

To their eternal credit, Jack and Henley do exactly as they’re asked, and Merritt pulls out slow and harrowing, probably doing his _mentalism_ thing just to do everything that drives Daniel crazy. Rolling him over is a bit of a struggle in that Danny wants to just be on his back and have Merritt back inside him, while Merritt seems to enjoy the view from behind and is very slow in letting him turn around.

“Come on,” he mutters, pushing at Merritt’s hands.

“Not yet, control freak.”

He huffs but resigns himself to waiting, stroking himself as he does. On all fours beneath three of the best magicians in the world, not such a bad moment to revel in. He’s almost ready to come when Merritt finally decides to move on, and he’s on his back before he can complain. Merritt puts a finger up to his lips, well-knowing that he has some choice words, and eases himself back in with a wonderful precision.

“I got you, don’t you worry.” _Oh no_. “You’re gonna feel so good in three—” _Of course_. “—two—” _He’s right_. Danny clinches his eyes shut, grabs hold of his cock and braces himself. “— _one_.”

Oh. Oh, fuck, oh _fuck_ , it’s perfect. Daniel can’t even see. Merritt is still going, moaning and something but wow. Daniel’s never had a better orgasm. He can vaguely feel the tensed muscles of...well, his whole body, but he can’t seem to let go of this feeling. Like every muscle is doing its part in holding down this pleasure until it almost hurts, until he almost wants to cry out, but only a few choked noises escape him. The pleasure recedes with the blinding light from behind his eyelids that makes him think this was a sort of white-hot kind of pleasure, and now that he’s down from his high, he can realize how good of an orgasm it really was. Like, fuck, that was the best orgasm in a three-universe radius. He’s got a shadowy headache feeling coursing in low currents at the rate of his pulse across his body, reminding him of how good it was.

Merritt looks pretty satisfied with himself. It might be because there are streaks of come from the tip of Daniel’s eyebrow down to the sensual curve of his bellybutton, winking up at them beneath the opaque white droplets pooling inside. Maybe it’s because he’s still not articulate, and it may take a minute more for him to find a coherent though that his tongue will manage to put into words. Perhaps it’s just simply because he’s still rather tense, and he can feel Merritt’s thrusts much closer in his body than before. He finds it in him to raise his arms up, hands grappling at the terrain of Merritt’s pectorals, and when he finds leverage on the man’s shoulders, he pulls him down, closer, and hooks his ankles up beside his hands.

“ _Yes_ ,” breathed gently into a kiss Daniel didn’t see coming but accepts all the same. It only takes a few more thrusts before Merritt is groaning in a tell-tale sort of way, unmistakable and appreciated. Danny clenches for him, studying the lines in his face as they dig trenches fit for the war of expressions there. He looks mean in this moment, but the way he holds Danny is mild and needy, so he lets those kind eyes consume him and takes the very last that Merritt has to give him.

His legs fall limply to the floor when Merritt collapses against him. He takes a deep breath, ensuring himself that he is not being crushed, and turns his head to see Jack and Henley spooning, watching them with idle expressions on their faces. 

“Okay,” he begins tentatively, “so, we all accept that that just happened?”

Henley laughs derisively. “Yes, Danny.”

“Okay. And. It wasn’t weird, right?”

Jack is a bit softer, more respectful in his response. “Not at all.”

“Right. And there’s nothing stopping us from doing that again sometime, because—wow.”

“Jesus,” Merritt, huffs out a laugh above him, which really does make him feel like he’s being crushed, “ _yes_. We can do it again. Make a schedule for us, please.”

“Hey,” Daniel says quietly, but stops there and gets a kiss on the forehead for a reward. Curls his fingers amongst Merritt’s own. Closes his eyes and feels the Four Horsemen all over him.


End file.
